


Childhood

by ChildofMyth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Spock grows up on Earth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: If Spock lived on Earth, I feel as if things wouldn't go so smoothly for him either Alternatively titled: Kids Are Fucking Mean. 2009 Star Trek





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Spock.

I am a Vulcan child living on Earth. My Father, Sarek, decided that since I was half human that it would be logical to live on Earth. Also, the Vulcan council had asked him to enroll me in the new Universal Public School to see if it has any potential for other Vulcan children.

It is hell for me.

Here in the state of Iowa the children do not like people who are different. I am the only Vulcan at school. I am regularly picked on by the older kids.

I can fight. I can fight very well. But they have numbers and size on their side.

Every day I have to shove down this strange emotion. It makes my stomach churn, my heartbeat race, and it makes me sweat profusely. I believe humans call this emotion fear.

Logic would dictate that I return to Vulcan to stop this.

And...I want to get away.

I want to go home.

I don't know if I can get through the days.

And then there's sunlight.

Another day has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped on the traditional Vulcan uniform, a black thigh-length shirt with no sleeves and a big turtle-neck. Under it I wore purple shirt and pants with black boots protecting my feet.

I combed my hair into its normal bowl-cut and blinked at myself in the mirror. The bruise, dark green, on my cheek from yesterday looked back at me.

I brought a hand up to my left ear and traced the ridges of its pointed end.

A shape moved behind me in the mirror.

My Mother, Amanda, put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. The wrap around her head hid her beautiful brown curls and her eyes seemed to twinkle with such kindness.

I dropped my hand from my ear and spoke my thoughts.

“Mother, I do not belong here.”

Mother kept her smile but her eyebrows pushed together and her eyes seemed...sad.

She turned me around and went down on her knees, becoming level with me.

Her soft palm caressed my cheek, keeping her hand over my bruise.

“I know you don't like it here Spock, but we couldn't go back. Your father is still studying the school system. But I promise you sweetie, if you give it enough time, things will get better.”

“Promises are not all truth, Mother.” I replied.

Mother sighed and pulled me into a hug. “I know. Shall I walk you to school?”

I shook my head. “That will not be necessary.”

She nodded. “Well, move along or you'll be late.”

I grabbed my backpack and made it to the door when a furry creature, the size of a big dog stopped me. I-Chaya rubbed her head against my leg and whined.

I scratched her head. “It'll be home later, then we can play.” I-Chaya licked the back of my hand, careful not to slice me with her six inch fangs.

I left our suburban house and walked down the street towards the school.

The closer I got, the greater the difficulty of keeping my fear down.

The fear almost engulfed me when I caught sight of my harasser.

Charles Ivan Watson stood in front of the bike lock laughing among his group of inferior friends. I took a breath and steeled my nerves. Then I walked with my head held high into the school building.

The teachings were nothing like Vulcan schools. On Vulcan, each child was put into a hole in the floor and we were taught from the holograms that made up the walls of the hole. On Earth children sat in rows, uncomfortably close to one another and we are taught by a robot teacher.

I sat stiffly and absorbed every word the robot spoke, nothing I didn't already know of course.

At lunch and recess I was not assaulted, even in the slightest, which disturbed me. I was always assaulted in some way at lunch, whether it be the theft of my dessert to the simple pulling on my ears.

I made it through school thankfully. I hurried down the school steps, whipping my head to keep an eye out for Charles. My lack of focus would explain why I ran into an older boy that had been loitering on the stairs, and in my path. The force knocked me down, sending a sharp pain up my spine from the concrete step.

I clenched my jaw in momentary pain, then controlled the feeling, calmly looking up at my road block.

The boy I had knocked into only staggered but still whipped around with a visible look of comical fury.

He wore a turtle-necked sweater and jeans, coupled with slightly shaggy brown hair and arching, condescending eyebrows. His eyes were blazing amber and he appeared to be only a few years older than me.

“Watch where you're going! Ya green blooded hobgoblin!” He snapped at me.

“I'm a student, not some wall you can just run into!” He yelled at me, but in all his anger and shouting he still offered me his hand, which I accepted and was pulled to my feet.

The boy seemed to try to control himself, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath. “You okay kid?”

“Spock. My name is Spock.” I stated, correcting him.

“Alright, Spock, are you okay?” He asked again, rephrasing the question.

“Yes, I am quite fine. I apologize for bumping into you.” I said briskly, ready to get home.

“Leonard! C'mon, let's go!” Shouted a female voice from the sidewalk. We both turned our heads in the direction it came from.

“Well Spock, I have to go, try not to run into anyone else.” I nodded and he dashed off towards a girl standing idle on the sidewalk with a hand on her hip.

The older boy stopped halfway and turned back. “Oh and by the way, my name is McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

I watched the boy dash off with the girl in stunned silence. That boy--Leonard, was pleasant to me. Unlike the other children.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and set towards home. I walked at a brisk pace.

However that didn't save me.

Charles and his gang surrounded me, mocking and prodding. I was shoved to the ground.

I furrowed my brow and scowled at the muscular boy laughing in front of me.

“Charles, leave me be and allow me to go home.” I said, struggling to hold down a wave of suffocating fear.

The boy instantly stopped laughing and stepped up, colliding his foot with my skull.

Black spots immediately exploded in my vision. I let out a sharp yelp of pain.

“My name is Charlie. You call me Charlie ya little welp!”

I fumbled on the ground and struggled to keep conscious. “But your name is Charles, that is what you should be called.” I was able to force out the words in my pain.

My sight cleared in an instant. Just in time to witness Charles's fist crash into my eye.

I fell back, holding my eye, but only letting out a small groan of pain this time, forcing myself to control it.

I squeezed my good eye open and stared coldly at the bigger boy. But I kept silent.

Charles turned back to his group, digging in his pocket and speaking.

“So guys, in class today we learned that Vulcan blood is green, right?”

He received a resounding 'Yeah'.

He stuck a thumb back towards me.

“Spockie here is half human, right?”

He received a less confident 'Yeah...?'.

“So who else wants to know if Spockie's blood...” He asked, pulling a metal object out of his pocket. It gleamed silver in the sunlight. “...is green or red?”

Evil smiles spread across everyone's faces and for an instant terror engulfed me.

I stood quickly and ran for the open space in the circle of people.

I made it though and pumped my legs as fast as they would go. I turned down my street and a spark of hope ignited as I spotted my house.

That fire blew out the second I felt my collar be grabbed. I was harshly yanked back and a meaty hand covered my mouth.

Despite my superior strength he easily man-handled me, and dragged me into a dark, grassy alleyway in between some houses.

Several kids now held small knives and the rest held me down.

A dirty sock was shoved in my mouth to gag me, it was revolting. I screamed for them to stop into the sock. I struggled against the arms that held me, but they were too strong.

They tore my sleeves and pant legs, exposing skin.

Charles leaned over me, smiling demonically. He brought his knife to my cheek, pressing the blade against my flesh.

“Red or Green?” He asked not intending to get an answer.

He yanked his arm back, slashing through my cheek. I cried out, the sound muffled by the dirty footwear.

That must have been the signal, because then blades and razors flew across my body, opening it up and spilling my dark green blood.

I tried so hard to hold down the pain and my screams, but I had detached from my body and could no longer control myself.

My eyes burned, cheeks wet with tears and blood. My whole body was on fire, a new flame popping up with every slash.

Soon the children seemed to loose interest and the knives stopped. They all stood and walked away, several kicking dirt at me.

I was shaking violently all over and I didn't have the energy to stand. My energy was slipping away with my blood and tears. My eyelids were growing heavier and heavier. I closed them.

I'm going to die.

I let them kill me.

I'm going to die.

I don't..

I don't want to...

Die...

Mommy...

An image of Mother slipped into my vision and I snapped my eyes open. I can't die. Not yet.

There was movement at the entrance of the alleyway. I turned my head to look.

To girls were walking by, both from my school. Both my age. One white with brown hair that flowed down to her back. She wore a blue dress with white leggings.

The other brown skinned with darker brown hair. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

They were close enough that I could hear their murmured chat.

Before I knew what I was doing I had forced one word past my lips.

“Help...” My voice came out shaky and gravelly, not mine.

The two girls turned to me and gasped. The darker girl reacted immediately, running to my aid. The other girl took a moment to shake her head, then she turned and ran back the way she came.

The dark girl knelt beside me, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket. She pushed the white cloth against the cuts on my right arm. The cloth was quickly stained green.

“Hey, it's going to be okay.”She said soothingly. “The...chances of my turning out...'okay' after this...is only t-twenty three percent to...a hundred...” I croaked weakly.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. “Just shush and let me help you. She worked silently for a bit before furrowing her brow. She looked at me with gorgeous brown eyes. “Who did this to you?” I hesitated in answering. It would be logical to tell her, then perhaps Charles will be punished.

“Charles Watson...” I spoke softly, ashamed I had let this happen to me.

The girl's face twisted in anger. “Charles...” She repeated, resentment laced her voice.

Footsteps smacked the ground through the alleyway. I turned my gaze behind the dark girl to find the other girl and the boy I had met earlier, Leonard, running to me.

“Uhura! I brought Leonard!” The brown-haired girl called.

Leonard kneeled next to me, opening a small medical kit and barking orders. “Donna, stop the bleeding on his legs, Nyota, you're doing great, I'm going to bandage him up.” He passed bottles of Neosporin to the girls. “Apply these once you stop the bleeding.”

The flames began being extinguished by a cool, gel feeling substance. I sighed in bliss.

“Impressive Spock, I just saw you twenty minutes ago, and here you are bleeding out.”

“Twenty-seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds ago.” I corrected. Leonard snorted and rolled his eyes.

The dark girl gained my attention again. “So,” she said, smiling. “what are your chances now?”

I calculated in my head then returned my gaze to her. “Forty-seven percent.”

The girl I had heard be called two names looked at Leonard. He nodded. “Yeah, I can pull you back from this.”

The girl looked back to me. “That's good enough for me.”

Soon enough I was all bandaged and being pulled to my feet. I looked myself over. “Very well done Leonard.” I praised the older boy in front of me.

Donna spoke up. “Big bro wants to be a doctor.”

I nodded while Leonard gave his sister a sharp look. “You would make a very good doctor. Though I have one question.”

“Yes?” Leonard asked, crossing his arms. He sort of looked like an adult already, like he was born old. But that is illogical and impossible.

“I was dizzy, I thought I had lost a lot of blood...why do I feel fine now? Shouldn't I need a blood transfusion?”

Leonard barked in laughter and I tweaked an eyebrow. “Spock, you lost blood, but we stopped it just before the need for a transfusion. The dizziness must be from your head injury.”

I raised my hand to my head, feeling the large knot under my skin. I shifted my hand to my eye which was now puffy and completely shut.

A soft hand covered mine on my eye. “Spock, do you need us to walk you home?” asked the girl whom I still didn't know the name of.

I hesitated before declining their offer. There was no need, home was very close.

Leonard sidled up next to me. “Too bad, I wanna make sure you get home safely this time.” Both girls nodded in agreement.

I allowed them to escort me home. Along the short walk I spoke with the dark girl.

“What is your name?” I asked. “I have heard you be called both Nyota and Uhura. But which is your name?”

The girl smiled at me. “My full name is Nyota Uhura, but I prefer Uhura. Len is stubborn though and insists on calling me by my first name,” She said, cocking a thumb towards Leonard and shooting him a sharp glare.

Leonard promptly showed her his tongue.

We got to my home and the trio left me standing at the door. I glanced back and gave them a short wave.

I grabbed the door knob and froze. I could hear my Mother's voice on the other side. A wave of nauseating anger surrounded me.

I'm picked on because I'm different. I'm on this God-awful planet because I'm different. They did _**this**_ to me because I'm different.

Because I'm part human.

Because my Father chose a human to marry, and no matter what I do I'm always a freak in everyone's eyes. A half-breed with dirty blood.

I hadn’t realized I was squeezing the doorknob until I felt a crack appear under my hand.

I stopped and listened in on what Mother was saying, letting my fury build. I am only half Vulcan aren’t I? Who cares if I let some emotions step over the line?

“Sarek, how can you just sit there!? It is way past the time that Spock usually gets home! What if something happened? He's been getting picked on lately, what if they did something horrible to him!? Sarek, we have to go find him!” I heard my Mother shout frantically. I couldn't miss my Father's long sigh.

“Amanda, Spock is very intelligent and resourceful. I'm sure whatever is keeping him, he has a good reason for. I have full confidence that he will make it home safely.”

That was my cue. I walked into the house and stopped, letting my parents catch a good look at me.

Mother's face turned white with horror and she clapped her hands over her open mouth, covering her gasp. Father laid down the book he had been reading and stood. Even I-Chaya hesitated jumping at me.

I turned sharply and set out for my room.

Footsteps followed me immediately, and a hand on my shoulder halted me.

“Spock, where have you been!? What happened to you?!” Mothers voice was in my ear, sending another wave of anger washing over me.

“Spock, you made your Mother very anxious. Apologize to her immediately.” said Father in his cold voice.

“You better tell me where you were right now, Spock! It was completely unfair to let us worry like this!”

It sounded like they didn't even care about all of my obvious injuries. That was it. I snapped.

I swung around, eyes blazing and teeth bared.

“I was attacked! I was attacked on my way home, and you don't even care!” I shouted at my parents, more at Mother than anyone else. I ripped the bandages off my right arm and showed the deep green cuts that patterned my skin.

“They cut me open, blinded me, and tried to crack my skull! And do you know why?!” I asked. I didn't leave room for an answer. I pointed a finger at my Mother.

“Because of you! Because I am half human!” I rounded on my father. “Why did you have to choose her?! Why a human!? There were so many more logical choices for a mate, and you chose a human!” I turned back to Mother. “I wish you weren't my Mother!!!”

The sentence passed my lips before I realized what I was saying, but in the heat and anger I just dug deeper.

“I wish I was full Vulcan and didn't have any disgraceful human blood running through my veins! I hate you, you pathetic human!” I roared, spitting the word 'Human'.

Mother and Father stood stone still with shock. I watched Mother closely, gauging her reaction. Liquid welled up in her eyes.

That was all I saw before slamming my door shut behind me. My face was hot and I realized that in my rage tears had spilled down my cheeks, hot and sticky.

I slid down the door to the floor, covering my face and letting the sobs overtake me.

Why did I say that? I thought, ashamed. I had let my emotions take over. No wonder Vulcans learn how to suppress emotion, they just hurt the ones we love.

I crawled to my full body mirror and stood looking at a reflection of a pitiful young boy. I stripped myself of all my bandages and looked at the my puffy, cut-laced skin.

They were already starting to heal thanks to my Vulcan metabolism, and I could see out of my black eye again.

I stayed there, staring at my wounds for who knows how long. I was interrupted when my door opened.

Mother stood in the door frame, gazing at me carefully. I stared at her, hands half way to my face, and eyes still puffy and bright green.

She took a tentative step towards me. “Spock?”

That was all it took. I ran into her arms, tears falling once again.”Mommy! I'm sorry Mommy! I didn't mean it!” I cried into her shoulder. Mother's soft hand moved up and down my back in a comforting manner. “I know sweetie, I know...” I wrapped my arms behind her neck and gripped the fabric on her back. “I love you Mommy...”

I could _feel_ Mother smile. She hugged me close. “I love you too, Spock.”

A presence stood in the doorway of my room. I turned to see my Father standing there, hands folded behind him, looking down on us.

I hung my head, not making eye contact. I was sure I had disappointed him. But I was befuddled when I felt another set of arms wrap around my Mother and I. I looked up at my Father uncertainly. My Father, a man built around a firm teaching of no emotion, a modern man of steel pressed his forehead against my Mother's, locked eyes with me, and...

Smiled...

I closed my eyes and, with my arms still embracing Mother, leaned my head and torso against Father.

With Father I had a special Vulcan bond. We need not speak to know what the other was saying.

He knew I was sorry beyond words.

I knew he'd forgive me a million times over.

A fuzzy body crawling up onto my lap signaled that I-Chaya had joined our family embrace. Mother laughed, why, I am not certain. But from then on out every time I heard her laugh I though of this moment.

And I was happy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I was shoved back against the solid metal surface of the dumpster behind the school. I hit my head but kept a straight face, determined to keep out my emotions.

I looked up at Charles as he sneered down at me. Today was the day after he attacked me with these knives. Today it was only Charles and two other kids, but I was still at their mercy.

“I'm surprised you came to school today. I would of sworn you'd be in the hospital for a few days. Then again, you ain't human.”

I stood and faced him. “That is not proper English.” I stated.

Charles gripped my collar and yanked me close enough to him to detect fish and onions on his foul breath. “What was that, half-breed?” He snarled.

“'Ain't' is not proper English and you are idiotic if you insist on using it.” I said sharply.

Charles growled and drew back a fist, but he was halted when a pebble collided with his forehead. We all turned to look for the culprit.

“Hey Meat-head! Up here!” We turned towards the voice. Standing on top of the the dumpster was a very brash-looking boy in big jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He had shaggy, messy blonde hair and wore a confident smile. He was tossing a pebble into the air, catching it, and tossing it again.

“What the hell'd you call me!?” Charles shouted at him. “Why don't you get down here and I'll turn YOUR head into pummeled meat!” The kid laughed.

I knew this boy. He was introduced in class earlier. He was new. But for the life of me I couldn't place his name.

“Hey, why don't you go pick on someone with your own intelligence? There's a pre-school down the street.” He said, pulling an apple out of his pocket and taking a big crunchy bite.

Charles growled while his two companions tried, and failed, to get to the blonde boy. “Take that back, shrimp.” He said, deadly.

The boy sighed an exaggerated sigh. “You're right, I take it back.” He then stuck his thumb out at a small furry rodent in the grass. “Intelligence-wise, you're better suited to fight a squirrel.”

A vein in Charles's forehead popped out and his face was completely red with anger. But he knew he couldn't get to the kid, so he turned his anger on me.

He threw me against the metal side and drew back his fist. I brought my arms up in front of my in an 'X' and closed my eyes. But the only thing that collided with me was another body.

I opened my eyes to find the blonde boy slumped against me. He had apparently jumped down in front of me and took Charles's hit.

He was clutching his stomach in pain but still climbed to his feet. He turned his head just slightly, where I could make out his eye and forced smile. He was looking at me. His mouth formed a single, muted word, but I still read it. 'Go.'

But I couldn't. I couldn't just leave him. I stayed where I sat, paralyzed.

Charles yanked him up by his collar and brought him close. “Apologize and I'll go easy on you, shrimp.”

The boy simply laughed defiantly and slammed his head against Charles's forehead. He was dropped as Charles grabbed his head and screamed in pain. The blonde crumpled to the ground, face turned to me. His eyes wee open and staring. They were empty. A trickle of blood streamed down his head, dripping off of his eyebrow.

The thought came to me. 'He's dead.'

And I almost believed that thought too, until the boy blinked and shook the life back into his eyes. He grabbed his head. “Whoa, blacked out there for a second.” Then he caught sight of me.

He furrowed his brows and groaned, rolling his eyes and climbing to his feet.

He grabbed my shoulders. “Go, now! I'll keep meat-head company.” I looked beyond his shoulder to see Charles still writhing in pain and his two lackeys just watching, unsure on what to do.

They were distracted.

I stood quickly, grabbing one of the boys hands and ran for my house.

“Hey, what are you doing!? The boy shouted in confusion.

“It's only logical to save you. After what you pulled Charles will not go lightly on you.” Is what I threw over my shoulder. Up this street, a right, a left, and straight ahead is home.

The boy chuckled. “I guess so.” A pause. Then, “So what's your name?” “Spock.” I replied immediately. “May I know your name?  
“James Tiberius Kirk at your service!” He stated proudly. I mentally memorized his name and face.

“It was most illogical to help me. You got hurt in my place, you didn't even consider self-preservation.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” He said, yanking his hand free and stopping. I halted as well.

“It was illogical to help you? Are you serious?” James asked, furrowing his brow.

“Of course. I never joke.” I said plainly.

“Well I wasn't just going to leave you there. What kind of person would that make me? Trust me Spock, I've been in your situation before and I prayed for someone, anyone, to help me.” He said, placing a hand on his chest. “No one ever did...but I want to be that person for other people. I had to help you, I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I didn't.”

He watched me steadily as I absorbed this. I glanced behind him and frowned. Charles and his two followers were after us. “It appears we have company.” I said. James looked behind him.

“I suggest we run.”

“Agreed.”

We ran but Charles was faster. We were caught four houses from my house.

James was punched in the face while the two boys held me back. I yanked against them, but they were too strong. I gritted my teeth as I witnessed James stand just to hit the ground again at the force of Charles's swing.

“Where's your moxie now, shrimp?” Charles sneered at him.

James stood again. “Screw you, meat-head.” I averted my eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. James whimpered when he hit the ground.

We were so close to home too! If only-- I stopped as an idea hit me. No time to question the logic, just act!

I wrenched my arm free with all my strength and stuck my fingers in my mouth. I whistled long and high, until my arm was seized again.

Come on...please let that have worked!

James caught my attention again as he stood a fourth time, but stumbled and slumped against Charles, who in-turn shoved him off and pinned him to the ground with a boot on his chest.

He leaned down to James. “Anything you wanna say before I knock out all your teeth?” He asked politely.

My Vulcan hearing detected the slightest sound of something running. I smirked.

“Yeah...” James croaked, then flashed a smirk mirroring mine.

There was a click and a growl. “I got your knife.”

Several things happened at once in that moment. First, James sliced into Charles's ankle with his own knife, releasing himself. Second, one of the boys that held me was propelled forward with a furry creature attached to his back. I-Chaya had come to my call. Finally, with one arm free I swung around quickly and neck-pinched the other boy.

I wrapped my arms around I-Chaya's neck, leaving the second boy to crumple to the ground, and pulled her off of the first boy, stopping any further injury. The boy flipped over and I-Chaya snapped her jaws a hair from his face. The boy's eyes rolled back as he fainted.

“Shhh I-Chaya...it's alright now.” I said soothingly. I placed my fingers around her face and sent her calm thoughts. She instantly settled and cooed as I scratched her scalp.

A hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to find a bruised James with a bloody nose and split lip, yet he smiled widely at me. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder to Charles who sat in a fetal position sobbing.

“He's your bully. What do you want to do?” James asked.

I watched Charles in silence before walking up in front of him. He looked so small and pathetic. Pitiful. I sighed.

“Charles.” I addressed him. He slowly raised his head and looked at me with wet, gray eyes. He reminded me of a child whose spirit had been broken. The poor, poor boy.

I reached out a hand. Charles looked at it in shock before tentatively taking it with a smile. I pulled him up halfway when I stopped.

I pulled my arm back, then thrust it forward, my fist colliding with his face dead center. I felt his nose break under my knuckles.

Charles flew back a few feet from the force and lay still. I had knocked him out.

James stood beside me in silence and we just watched Charles as blood poured down his face.

He turned to me. “Wouldn't it have been easier to just neck-pinch him?” He asked. A logical question.

I tweaked an eyebrow and answered. “Yes...but it would have been less...satisfying.”

James barked a laugh and smacked a hand against my shoulder. “I like you, Spock.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

After getting fixed up at my home James and I sat on the curb in front of my house. We were chatting.

“So what happens tomorrow? Are you going to go to school? What happens if Charles wants revenge?” James asked.

I thought for a moment. “I will go to school and I will fight him if that is what he wants.”

James shook his head. “Not without me, you're not!” He stated, grinning at me.

I allowed the corners of my mouth to twitch up only for a moment. A hover-car glided up and stopped on the other side of the street.

James stood. “That's my Uncle. I gotta go.” I stood quickly and grabbed his shoulder. “Wait, James...I...are we friends?”

James laughed and my hopes dipped. No. I have no friends.

“Of course, Spock! We'll be friends forever!” I was caught off guard with this. A friend. Finally, a friend! I smiled inwardly. “...Yes, of course.”

James turned and ran to the car. He grabbed the handle of the door but stopped and turned back to me.

“Spock.” He called to me. I tweaked and eyebrow in response. “Call me Jim.”

I have never called anyone by their nickname, it always seemed more important and proper to me to call them by their given name. But this is different. This is my friend.

James climbed into the hover-car and looked out the window. “Bye, Spock!” He shouted entirely too loud and waved.

The smallest smile lit upon my face. I held my hand up in the Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper, Jim.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jim and I were friends until the end after that. We stuck together and protected each other through school, I-Chaya's death, and even through our admission to Starfleet.

Even when Jim became captain of the Enterprise we stayed close, for he had assigned me to be his Science Officer. Even Leonard, now Dr. McCoy, was with us on our ship. Together with our crew, including Lieutenant Uhura, we had many, many amazing adventures.

Fascinating.

 


End file.
